For transmission of fluids, many types of hoses and fitting adapters are needed. As a result, industry has developed a large variety of fittings and adapters with various sizes and sealing surface angles. The user is then put in a situation where identification of the angles and dimensions of these parts are necessary to match interconnected fittings.
Until now, the devices available to make these measurements have been inconvenient to use and expensive. Typical devices of the slide caliper type are shown in Pat No. 2,801,472, Pat No. 3,113,384 and Pat No. 4,667,751, and while 4,667,751 is intended for use with hose fittings and will measure the angles of an adapter, a plurality of separate feeler gauges are used which makes the caliper expensive and difficult to use.
In the measuring tool of the invention the caliper fingers include reference angle surfaces corresponding to standard adapter sealing surface angles so that the user can determined standard types of adapter sealing surfaces.
The improved caliper consists of a bar and slide adapted to interact with the bar. Both the bar and slide have extensions mounted in a transverse direction to the longitudinal body axis. These extensions or fingers define the angled surfaces for identifying standard fitting angles. Also, the fingers function as reference points for measuring the size of a hose or fitting.
The caliper fingers are used in the normal manner to measure inside and outside dimensions, and when it is desired to determine the angle of an adapter sealing surface a finger angle surface is placed against the fitting sealing surface. If the proper angle surface engages the sealing surface the axis of the caliper slide will be perpendicular to the adapter axis as readily discernable by the user. Indicia defined on each finger identifies the associated angle surface.